221
by Cast0r
Summary: Il avait sans doute cru que ce voyage à Paris serait sa chance avec Sarah. Ou avait tenté de s'en convaincre. Le résultat demeurait inchangé, à 3h du matin passés...  OS


**Bonsoir ! Je vous offre ce premier essais sur Sherlock Holmes, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je dédie ce chapitre à un auteur que j'apprécie énormément sur ce fandom: Ambrevale (dont Paris est un hommage discret).**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (mais je compte bien kidnapper Benedict Cumberbatch un de ces jours)**

**Rating: T (pour quelques allusions)**

**Pairing: Sherlock/John (ou en voie de l'être, en tout cas c'est du yaoi donc ceux qui n'aiment pas: petite croix rouge ou bouton précédent)**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

** Castor (ex Bobylasagesse), en lutte contre le plagiat.  
**

* * *

Habituellement, et avec un réflexe qu'un psy aurait été heureux d'analyser, John refusait les cadeaux d'Harry. Cela avait très certainement un lien avec son alcoolisme, ses dernières fréquentations, Clara qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler une fois par mois pour lui proposer un diner, mais il n'avait pas attendu Sherlock Holmes avant de faire un tas de toutes ces raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, et d'y foutre le feu. Il valait mieux refuser les cadeaux d'Harriet car mieux qu'un réflexe, c'était une question de principe, presque de survie. Mais John était quelqu'un qui cédait facilement dans certaines situations. Il y avait des personnes pour trouver cela adorable (C'était le cas de Sarah). En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

La première exception se trouvait à cet instant précis dans la poche droite de son pantalon, silencieuse depuis déjà plusieurs heures, ce qui en soit était quelque chose d'assez déroutant. Sherlock avait toujours une affaire en cours, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien, il s'ennuyait (et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en plaindre, longtemps, avec des textos, des conneries ou dieu sait quoi qui ramènerait John au 221b Baker Street le temps de soupirer, l'engueuler, et de s'enfuir presque aussitôt chez Sarah). Mais John n'était pas à Londres, Sarah non plus d'ailleurs. Sherlock avait du comprendre que la partie était perdue d'avance. Téléphone silencieux donc, et ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que ses doigts effleuraient la forme du Nokia toutes les deux minutes.

Accrochée son bras, et clairement impressionnée, Sarah contemplait la deuxième exception (un hôtel parisien 4 étoiles dont le luxe frôlait presque l'indécence). Et aux yeux de John, médusé et presque terrifié, c'était bien là l'exception de trop. Son cadeau d'anniversaire mentionnait certes une réservation à l'hôtel (pratique quand on passe le week-end dans la capitale française) mais Harriet s'était bien gardée de lui donner tous les détails.

« C'est vraiment sublime. » murmura la jeune femme, accessoirement sa patronne, avant de se tourner vers lui. « Oui, sublime. Ta sœur t'a fait là un merveilleux cadeau John. »

John se contenta de se fabriquer un sourire avant d'attraper sa valise.

Une caractéristique d'Harry Watson était sans conteste son humour douteux (et le fait qu'elle entendait ce qu'elle voulait). La réservation avait été effectuée au nom de Watson et Holmes mais John n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de demander à Sarah de l'accompagner. Cette dernière, ravie, s'était aussitôt lancée dans de vastes recherches touristiques qui allaient leur laisser entre les mains trois bobines de pellicules à développer et des ampoules aux pieds.

(La réaction de Sherlock à l'annonce de ces vacances improvisées avait été la première pierre de cette vaste construction constituée de regrets et de « Plus jamais » : une grimace narquoise et une sonate de Bach en Scie Mineure entre minuit et 4h du matin.)

Il était une chose que John ne parvenait cependant pas à ôter de sa tête: les conséquences « malheureuses » de cette réservation pour un couple (quoique homosexuel).

Fort _heureusement_, les français et leurs tabous avaient eut raison de ses maigres espérances. Avertit de l'arrivée de deux hommes, la suite commandée avait été préparée pour accueillir deux personnes et non des amants. Chose que Sarah trouva « extrêmement pratique ». John camoufla son amertume du mieux possible et tâcha de profiter de l'occasion.

* * *

On était vendredi soir, la suite était merveilleuse, le repas succulent, Sarah magnifique dans une robe de soirée, mais son lit une place lui rappelait désagréablement celui de Baker Street. Et dans sa gorge, sous le vin exquis qu'ils avaient savouré avec des fraises, il y avait un relent de rentrer chez soi qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et la porte fermée entre les deux chambres improvisées ne cessait d'enfoncer des coups de marteaux dans son ventre. Il avait cru pourtant, au gré des aventures vécues avec Sherlock, et notamment celle qui avait manqué de les tuer, que sa relation avec Sarah au bout d'un an se serait considérablement développée. John commençait très sérieusement à être lassé du canapé (ou de la chauffeuse, suivant les soirs) et de la distance flagrante que Sarah leur imposait après quelques regards complices, voire certains flirts. Il savait la jeune femme prudente, sûre d'elle, voulant très certainement assurer leur relation amicale avant de se lancer dans quelque chose de plus sérieux, mais de là à le faire languir depuis déjà 12 mois...

A moins qu'elle ait comprit quelque chose qu'il ignorait déjà. A moins qu'il ne joue merveilleusement bien la comédie du jeune ignorant. Dans un pyjama bordeaux plus confortable qu'esthétique, il se décida à boucler cette journée tandis que le double vitrage laissait filtrer les coups de 11h d'une église non loin de l'hôtel. Et ce n'était sans doute qu'une habitude de glisser le téléphone sous l'oreiller, à l'affut d'un rien, comme un ex fumeur porte une cigarette invisible à ses lèvres.

Mais le téléphone demeura silencieux, et John ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

**03h11 - Tu aurais pu m'avertir de ton arrivée. SH**

Sous sa paume, le téléphone était chaud, et la vibration continue le tira à demi de ses songes. Attirant le portable à lui dans un grognement, John plissa les yeux face à lumière bleutée de l'écran, déchiffrant le message sans vraiment le lire.

**03h12 - Besoin de te parler. SH**

Le second message se superposa au premier, mais, et cela John n'aurait pu clairement l'expliquer, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le relire, encore et encore.

**03h13 - Elle est avec toi? SH**

Les vibrations sur le matelas lui sembla un bruit assourdissant dans le silence parfait de l'hôtel. John se plaça en fœtus, une position qui ne lui était en rien familière, simplement pour continuer à fixer l'écran sans lever le bras.

**03h14 - Que fais-tu ? SH**

Il eut à peine le temps de sourire.

**03h14 - Je sais que tu ne dors pas. SH**

Oui, il savait sans doute les choses à sa manière, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être certain de tout, et John décida de le contredire en gardant sagement sa main posée à plat sur le lit, le bout de ses doigts effleurant à peine la forme du portable.

**03h15 - Je m'ennuie. SH**

Évidemment. Il fallait que Sherlock s'ennuie pour qu'il en soit réduit à siffler son chiot adoré. Un instant, les mots de Moriarty résonnèrent dans sa tête mais il n'eut aucune réaction émotionnelle. Si à la piscine, ce soir là, il avait douté de Sherlock, ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Une nouvelle série de vibrations l'avertit que Sherlock tentait encore de le contacter (ou de le réveiller au choix) mais au lieu du bip habituel, ce fut une sonnerie étouffée par l'épaisseur des draps qui lui fit comprendre que Sherlock ne l'avait pas textoté.

Sherlock l'**appelait**.

Laissant filer 3 sonneries sous l'ébahissement, il décrocha à la quatrième, dans un souffle retenu.

De l'autre côté du fil, la respiration calme de Sherlock se faisait entendre. Lui non plus n'avait pas enclenché les hauts parleurs.

« Je savais que tu étais réveillé » marmonna sa voix grave au bout de quelques secondes, et John réalisa que cette voix là, ce timbre grave comme un ronronnement satisfait, lui avait affreusement manqué. Et cela ne faisait même pas 24h.

« Et que tu ne dormais pas avec elle » continua Sherlock sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

John bougea, laissant le froissement des draps parler pour lui, les yeux clos.

« Madame Hudson a confisqué ton arme. Ou bien est-ce Mycroft. Le mur m'agace encore, et je n'ai même pas de fléchettes. »

John retint de justesse un sifflement excédé. Il détestait que l'on touche à son arme, et Sherlock était comprit dans le lot, surtout vu ce qu'il en faisait. Il allait devoir appeler Mycroft (cela ne pouvait pas être madame Hudson, mais Sherlock préférait sans doute cette hypothèse à l'idée que son frère se soit introduit chez eux - une nouvelle fois).

« Tu n'appelles jamais » chuchota-t-il enfin, après avoir écouté quelques secondes de plus la respiration de Sherlock, si paisible, si rassurante.

« Tu ne répondais pas

- Il est 3h du matin.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêche de répondre.

- Les gens dorment à cette heure-ci.

- Mais toi non. Et arrête, de généraliser, c'est agaçant. Je ne dors pas non plus. »

On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, songea John sans se sentir véritablement insulté par la suffisance de Sherlock. Il avait eut le temps de s'y faire.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Sherlock. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

- Jouer les touristes, corrigea le détective avec un dédain évident. Tu vas te laisser trainer dans des musées, des restaurants, alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre.

- J'ai envie de découvrir Paris.

- Tu as envie de découvrir Paris, pas de faire un marathon touristique. Tu seras heureux de rentrer dimanche soir.

- Lundi matin. Sarah nous a accordé quatre jours de congés et la réservation comprend une nuit de plus dimanche soir. »

Il n'y eut rien pendant un court instant, et John cru que Sherlock allait raccrocher avant que sa voix ne reprenne, un brin plus morne:

« Lundi matin donc, tu vas retrouver ton thé, ton fauteuil, et toutes tes habitudes d'anglais. Et tu ne quitteras plus l'Angleterre avant au moins trois ans.

- Moins si tu continues de jouer du violon aussi atrocement pendant mon cycle de sommeil.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir en journée.

- Je travaille en journée. Tu n'as qu'à jouer correctement. Ou dormir. Comme maintenant.

- Tu veux raccrocher.

- J'ai sommeil Sherlock. Le voyage a été long, et le lit est confortable.

- Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas ton lit »

Phrase perfide et efficace, nota John. L'idée allait germer dans son idée et l'empêcher de passer une nuit correcte. Bien joué Sherlock.

« Comment sais-tu que je ne dors pas avec Sarah ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, avant de reconnaître tout aussi rapidement que cela avait été sa plus mauvaise idée.

Sherlock bougea, de l'autre côté du combiné, et John entendit ses mouvements avec tellement de précisions qu'il put l'imaginer, se renfonçant dans son canapé, avec un méprit évident pour lui, pour Sarah, le monde entier. Il sut qu'il allait commencer par « Tellement évident », et ce fut le cas.

« Tellement évident. Tu aurais éteint ton portable, et je n'aurais pas reçu les accusés de réception. Tu n'aurais pas décroché. Mais avant tout, cela fait déjà un an, et bien que ce genre de choses ne soit définitivement pas « mon domaine » je commence à trouver ça long, tout comme toi. Je crois que cette chère Sarah t'accorde plus de crédit en tant qu'ami qu'en tant que potentiel amant. »

L'équivalent d'une taloche sur la tête. John s'y attendait.

« Cela a sans doute à voir avec moi, bien qu'elle se soit décidée à partager tes enquêtes en restant en contact depuis notre petite aventure si stupidement intitulée « The Blind Banker. ». Cela a aussi très certainement un rapport avec le fait que tu restes constamment en attente d'un geste d'affection de sa part, comme si ton retour à la vie courante devait obligatoirement coïncider avec des fiançailles, à moins que tu ne veuilles prouver quoique ce soit à ta famille, voire à Harry, ou à Clara. Ou à toi-même, concernant ton manque de sexualité lié sans nul doute à ton...

- Stop, » murmura John d'un ton doux, lui coupant la parole avec un reste de fermeté qui décida Sherlock à se taire.

« Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question.

- Bien sur que si. Tu devais poser cette question, comme tu devais écouter la réponse. Même si ça fait un an que tu me dis stop. Tu es stupide.

- Sans doute. Je l'assume mieux aujourd'hui, tu peux me croire. »

Dans la pénombre, rideaux tirés, la lueur bleue le réchauffait presque, à deux doigts de filtrer entre ses paupières closes. Son nez effleurait l'écran tactile, ses lèvres aussi, et le souffle de Sherlock lui paru plus proche que jamais.

« Tu m'as dis que tu ne me demandais rien, ce soir là au restaurant. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'on aurait attendu d'un...

- J'ai dis stop Sherlock. Stop. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, ou que cela t'es juste insupportable, mais essaie pour moi.

Sa presque supplique eut le mérite de lui accorder cinq secondes de paix.

« Et c'est à mon tour, de jouer à Sherlock Holmes.

- Tu ne pourras pas.

- Oh je sais. Je rate toujours des choses, mais je commence à bien te connaître. Je devrais y jouer plus facilement avec toi.

- Je te le répète: tu ne pourras pas. Tu es trop

- Stupide. Je sais, tu l'as déjà dis. Tais-toi maintenant. »

John prit une grande inspiration et se lança, sur un ton hésitant.

« Tu n'appelles jamais. Tu te contentes toujours de textos, même quand je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas si tu détestes passer des coups de fil, ou si c'est simplement plus pratique parce que, accusé de réception ou pas, tu sais qu'on te lira. Parce que le texto vient de toi. »

Il se glissa à plat ventre, replaçant le téléphone près du coussin, sentant les fourmillements du sang revenir dans son bras amorphe d'avoir soutenu son poids si longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas d'accusé de réception. Quand tu reçois un texto je n'ai jamais entendu la sonnerie de tes accusés, par contre tu as décidé d'activer l'option pour ce soir. Pour mes messages. Donc, tu t'ennuie, mais surtout tu voulais avoir un semblant de réponse de ma part. Tu t'ennuie de moi ? »

Il eut conscience que le rythme entre eux, cet espèce de tango sans contact qu'ils dansaient ensemble depuis le départ, venait de changer, et la danse avec elle. Sans ralentir, sans laisser la peur prendre le pas, celle qui lui faisait admirer et craindre Sherlock, celle qui le poussait à garder ses distances avec n'importe qui, sans laisser tout cela le submerger, John décida d'enclencher une autre vitesse.

« Je te manque parce que depuis un an que je te supporte tu crois que je suis à toi. Que je fais partie des meubles. Je suis à toi parce que j'admire ton génie comme personne ne le fait, parce que je te respecte, et sans doute parce que je t'amuse. Et que je tolère tes orgasmes. »

Lui mot lui écorcha la bouche mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rire étouffé à entendre la brusque inspiration de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouvert, il l'imaginait très bien, à fixer le plafond, en essayant de comprendre ce que John Watson venait de dire. Le mot ne lui allait pas, mais pour entendre cette inspiration hachée, brusque, il était près à le redire encore une fois.

« Tes orgasmes. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui te plaisait dans la drogue, dans les patchs de nicotine, et les enquêtes. Le lien c'est l'orgasme. Quand tu trouves la solution, quand on te propose une enquête particulièrement gratinée... Ce te rend heureux de trouver, de prouver que tu es le meilleur. Ca te fait jouir. Tu es dans une auto-satisfaction telle que tu cherches à tout prix à retrouver cette sensation de bien-être, avec les patchs, pour t'aider à te concentrer, à imaginer ce que sera la fin quand tu auras mit le doigt sur la solution. Et moi, avec mes flatteries, avec mes compliments sur ton génie, je t'aide à rester dans cet état d'auto-satisfaction. Ça t'a dérouté au début, mais tu y as prit goût. Sauf que... »

Il fit une pause, pour laisser le temps à Sherlock de réagir, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer sur cette voie ou raccrocher, crever de honte pendant un quart d'heure avant de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Mais une chose était sûre: il n'aurait jamais osé cela dans sa chambre à Baker Street. Trop près de Sherlock.

« Sauf que ? » demanda enfin ce dernier, la voix plus grave encore, et John ne pensait pas cela possible.

« Sauf que ce n'est plus assez. Et c'est étrange, parce qu'à chaque fois que je dois sortir avec Sarah, ou rendre visite à mes parents, ou croiser Harry, tu t'arranges pour y être mêlé, en venant, en me textant... Que ça soit pour une affaire ou pour quelque chose de plus personnel comme les courses, il faut que mon attention revienne à toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser t'échapper. C'est pour ça que je trouve étrange que tu ne m'aies rien envoyé pendant mon voyage, jusqu'à cette nuit. Et que tu saches que Sarah et moi on n'a pas couché ensemble. »

La respiration de Sherlock était inégale aussi, mais il ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant. Et décida de lui accorder du crédit, comme une approbation muette. Il l'imaginait si bien, à l'écouter parler, à lui annoncer la vérité, que son bassin se plaqua contre le matelas avec insistance. Il comprenait Sherlock, c'était _bon_ d'avoir raison.

« Et. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Et je crois que tu es ici. Dans cet hôtel. Que tu es descendu à la réception pour checker nos chambres. Peut-être même que tu étais là avant, ou que tu les as appelé quand je t'ai avertis que nous partions à Paris, pour séparer les lits... Parce que tu me connais trop bien, et parce que ça te ressemble tellement bien. Dis moi Sherlock, il y a une affaire ici ? Non pas vrai, sinon tu ne t'ennuierais pas autant, et tu serais venu me voir bien plus tôt... »

_Je crois que ça te plait tellement que tu es à deux doigt de te toucher. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre. Pas ton "domaine". Même si tu prends ton pieds là. Parce que je te prouve ma valeur chaque jour, même si je ne suis pas à ton niveau. Je suis ton égal._

« Tu sais tout. Le numéro, ce que je porte sans doute, la chambre que j'ai prise. Tu as été tenté de venir ? De te coucher dans ce lit ? Est-ce que tu l'as fais au 221b Baker Street Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu joues la nuit pour me réveiller, exprès, pour que je descende, et que tu me voies. Je ne partirais pas tu sais. Je te l'ai dis. J'ai vécu des choses, trop pour une seule vie, mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas. J'en veux toujours plus. »

_Alors réponds moi Sherlock._

« Tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça.

- J'attendais d'avoir une frontière entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas vrai ? Dis le. Où dois-je te rejoindre ?

Il le rejoindrait, et Sherlock ne s'ennuierait plus jamais.

- … Je suis à la 221.

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

* * *

**_Fin._ Et je remercie Diki pour sa lecture (On retombe amoureuse de ces deux là à chaque fois ma grande). **

**Votre critique m'intéresse !**


End file.
